This invention relates to electro-hydraulic controls for power transmissions and particularly to such controls having manual override controls when the electrical functions are inoperative.
It is desirable to have "limp home" capabilities in track laying vehicles and other heavy construction equipment when an electrical outage occurs. This alleviates the need for heavy towing equipment to be maintained in the field. Since the vehicle may have to negotiate steep grades and perhaps carry a load when full functioning of the transmission is not available, it is preferable to provide low, reverse and neutral selection through manual manipulation.